fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Meteor
|firstseen = Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |type = Anima Tome |rank = C |uses = Varies}} Meteor is a Fire magic tome that debuted in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Overview In the Fire Emblem Series, it is a recurring tome. While this tome may be rather inaccurate, this is offset by the fact that it possesses the highest range out of all the other Fire Magic tomes available in the games, alongside being able to inflict just as much damage as Elfire can. However, as the tome tends to have exceedingly few uses in most of the games that it appears in, it thus loses its durability very easily. The Meteor tome made its first appearance in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, where it is an enemy-only spell and is far more deadly than the Worm spell. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, wielding the Meteor tome instantly reduces its user's movement to 0. The Meteor tome appears in a prototype build of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, where it has similar stats to Bolting. The tome was completely removed from the finished game. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses the Meteor spell can be learned by Dorothea and Hanneman. In addition to dealing damage to the target, it also deals damage to enemies adjacent to the target as well. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga ''The Binding Blade (prototype) ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Unobtainable |Enemy-only. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Unobtainable |Enemy-only. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Enemy Bishop (Ch. 5) • Enemy Bishop x2 (Ch. 6) • Enemy Bishop x4 (Ch. 7) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 9) • Oltof (Ch. 11x) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 17A) • Wolf (Ch. 20) • Enemy Mage x8 (Ch. 20) |- |Treasure |Ch. 3 - Chest |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventory |Rishel |- |Treasure |Mermel Caves • Tower of Morse Floor 5 |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Calill |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Calill • Tormod (Part 4) |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Eremiya (In Ch. E2 only) |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Skill Rank |'Reason Rank A:' Dorothea • Anna 'Reason Rank A+:' Hanneman |} Gallery File:Meteor (TCG).jpg|The '''Meteor' tome, as it appears in the third series of the TCG. File:Meteor (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the Meteor scroll from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE3 Meteor.gif|Animation of Willow casting Meteor on Marth in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Meteor.png|A Manster Bishop casting Meteor on Leif in Thracia 776. File:Meteor (TS).png|Karla casting Meteor on Alicia in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Meteor Map (TS).png|Map animation of Meteor being cast in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Meteor.jpg|'Meteor' being cast in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:Meteor (FE10).png|Calill casting Meteor in Radiant Dawn. Meteor (FE12).png|Eremiya casting Meteor on Marth in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Long Range Weapons